Jedi.net
The JNet community is currently located at JediRP.net (formerly Wampatown.com). Jedi.net or "JNet" is a site created in 1999, and registered as a domain in 1995, by an Austin, Texas man who goes by the username Kyoo. The site was created as a fan site for the purposes of discussing Star Wars and the upcoming release of The Phantom Menace. Over they years the site gained notoriety and members, including many core active users who have dedicated themselves to keeping the site alive. The site has a massive roleplaying userbase as well as communal discussion over a wide variety of topics. The site tries to keep a Safe For Work/PG-13 atmosphere. Current Administration Adminstrators Delta73 Ary the Grey Sheog the Mad Big Will Moderators Travis - Global Mod Dagon- Roleplaying Exodus - Roleplaying Wookiee Jedi - Roleplaying History The Beginning (1999) Jedi.net began as an idea between a group of close friends in Austin, Texas as a site dedicated to fans of Star Wars. The discussion of making a site dedicated to the trilogy began in the mid-90's around the re-release of the Star Wars Trilogy on VHS Box Set. It was at this time that site creator and presumably the money behind the site, Kyoo, had registered the Jedi.net domain, not really for building a website at this point as the site did not appear on the web until 1999. It was a server at that point for the original Jedi.net think tank hosting bunches of randoms found around the internets publicly early years. After some time however, compatriot of Kyoo and former administrator of Jedi.net, rouge1, had confronted Kyoo about making a website. Before long the original Jedi.net had been created. No cache exists at this point of the website and its former look, which was a snapshot of the Jedi Temple with some of the spires leading to the individual portions of the site which included: A Gallery of Star Wars images, an auction page for collectors looking for Star Wars memorabilia, and the most used and currently active portion of Jedi.net, the forums. The Golden Age (1999-2000) The Golden Age of Jedi.net began at the site's first day on May 10th, 1999, nine days before the release of The Phantom Menace up until the aftermath of it's DVD and VHS release. Many of the original users, now dubbed "Oldbies", joined the site at this time and helped create the foundations of the site today. Some time during Jedi.net's first few months a more popular forum known as JediCouncil.net's server had gone down and the frequents of that webpage had decided to come over to Jedi.net and post there for the time being, soon becoming full time members. It was at this point the forums went through a "Baby Boom" type moment with new forums being needed for the users new demands, and soon with it's activity the Jedi.net URL redirected users directly to the forum as it does today. The main page still existed, but only linked in the header of the forums as it increasingly became less and less used. The largest factor at this time was the setting of the sites atmosphere. The administration had allowed tons of freedom and spam-like sillyness on the board. This made it a lot more user friendly and gave a more chatty feel to the website giving the users a thought that anything goes. WIthout these early pioneers, Jedi.net would not be the site it is today. Leading to Attack of the Clones (2000-2002) Not much information is known on the behalf of this poster on the Wiki. Please find more information and place it here. Many prominent members of the site such as Lord Ar-Pharazon, Sithdog, Jedi Noswal, and Tarrian Skywalker joined during this time. The Introduction of the Roleplaying Forum (2002-2003) In 2002 the beginning of a new era in Jedi.net history began due to the innovation of hudkina, Bounty Hunter Mike and Tarrian Skywalker. This trio took on weeks of work bringing in a new forum into Jedi.net, the Roleplaying Forum. Building up basic rules, character sheets, and developing a posting style for the site was not an easy task, but it brought in a slew of new members to the site users which even quote today. "We came for the RP, we stayed for the Community." With the new RP established many of the Jedi.net active user base had been established and even flourshies today having the second most posts out of every forum on the site. (First being the Community). Leading to Revenge of the Sith (2003-2005) As the Prequel Trilogy was coming to a close it seemed more casual Star Wars fans were coming to the site than ever before. This was mostly thanks to one person, Mike the Hutt aka. MTH. MTH had been posting 100% authentic spoilers to the last chapter in the Star Wars saga and fans were flocking by the hundreds wondering what was to come in the finale of their epic space opera. These posters, now known as "Midbies", came to the site full of spoiler-mania, and stayed, once again, due to the community. Jedi.net's infectious allure held on and has held onto these cherished posters to this day. Post Star Wars Saga (2005-2007) After the closing of the Star Wars saga the site came upon lower membership enrollment gaining members mostly out of word of mouth and the Roleplaying Forum as opposed to any Star Wars specific event. A good chunk of the most active users came during this time as well filling the time in between with tons of discussion over flaring political situations, silly spam threads, games, and film discussion. The introduction of next-gen video game consoles also led to good discussion and a new slew of tech junkies to join the site. Celebration IV and the Star Wars Television Shows (2007-Present) The 30 year anniversary of Star Wars in May of 2007 brought some more Star Wars fans to the site, but a new discussion among the Star Wars fans came up due to what George Lucas had discussed at this convention. We would have a new Clone Wars TV Show done purely in CGI and a new Live-action show taking place between Episodes III - IV. Many more users came wanting to know what was going to happen in these shows, and a new forum was created solely for the new discussion presented. The Clone Wars TV show is still ongoing and the Live-action show has been pushed on still leading to speculation. Current Forum Index Introduction for New Users -Jedi.net F.A.Q Star Wars Discussion -Episodes I, II, III -Episodes IV, V, VI -Star Wars Television -Expanded Universe -Star Wars Miscellaneous Community -Community -User Comments -Imperial Holonet -Boonta Eve Classic -Bantha Poodoo Fan Interests -Role Play Welcoming, Beginnings, and Suggestions -Star Wars Roleplaying -RP Databank -Jedi Library -Star Wars Fan Fiction Archive & Completed Stories -Art of Star Wars Archives -Star Wars Discussions Archive -Community Archives -User Comments Archives -Bantha Poodoo Archives -RP Archives Current Top 100 Posters 1. Lord Ar-Pharazon - 22277 2. Vaderman - 21315 3. DarthBrendo - 21051 4. Hou-Jo Poleb - 17555 5. Sasori - 17159 6. Stephen - 16658 7. Sithdog - 15845 8. Tarrian Skywalker - 15529 9. Darth Jade - 15251 10. Almira - 14707 11. Ara-Lai Kaipi - 13894 12. Leinemaster - 13314 13. The Jedi Master - 12939 14. BLCKCLONE - 12248 15. Raven Nyquist - 11429 16. Mike the Hutt - 11206 17. Crucifixion - 11045 18. Jareth - 10782 19. Lei Kim Ness - 10190 20. Zero - 10000 21. Bad karma - 9764 22. Andon Colos - 9380 23. Silas - 9229 24. Maelstrom - 8705 25. hudkina - 8491 26. NavyGal - 8384 27. Raynuk Montar - 8297 28. obikenobi - 8194 29. handofthrawn - 8009 30. captain kirk - 7896 31. Jidai Geki - 7439 (Formerly Perma-Banned) 32. Jedi Noswal - 7197 33. Mellina - 7123 34. ObliviousKnight - 6500 35. epic - 6363 36. Aryian Darkfire - 6297 37. Dagmire - 6248 38. Myth Hunter- 6224 39. Archer - 6118 40. Durandal! - 6116 41. Shada - 5623 42. Bigsullystyle - 5541 43. Ashley Jade Skywalker - 5464 44. Amidala Skywalker - 5390 45. Dartha Athanth - 5369 46. Tiana Calthye - 5206 47. Barohm Zar - 5010 48. Jedi Kiara - 4913 49. FARLEY BOBA - 4809 50. wookiee jedi - 4787 51. Jedi Babe - 4736 52. John Skywalker - 4694 53. JJK - 4682 54. Scorp Jedi Knight - 4618 55. Piccolo - 4561 56. Sir Drinks Alot - 4456 57. Adi-Wan - 4410 58. King Kheldar vos Correlli - 4360 59. Obi-quiet - 4308 60. Keerow - 4267 61. Rijos Nopal - 4204 62. lostprophet - 4200 63. Jaina Jade Skywalker - 4093 64. Darth Heretic - 4038 65. Anakin T Skywalker- 3951 66. Eirtae - 3925 67. Skye Organa - 3802 68. devilfrog - 3800 69. Jen the Mudkip- 3784 70. Kheldar vos Correlli - 3777 71. Neimoidian Princess - 3766 72. Goodwood - 3696 (Perma-Banned) 73. Kakuto Ryu - 3535 74. mace_windu_z - 3508 75. Frank_1212 - 3462 76. Bounty Hunter Mike - 3455 77. Jedi Serena - 3454 78. Streen- 3357 79. Dengar Antilles - 3227 80. Ethro Brealis - 3222 81. Keren - 3148 82. Grand Admiral Bob Dawg - 3117 83. Nom Anor's avenger - 3086 84. Obi-here - 3046 85. Travis - 2981 86. Jedeki - 2978 87 Lawrence - 2971 (Perma-Banned) 88. Nahstaa - 2941 89. Th3Tru7h - 2928 90. Yodas Padawan - 2899 91. Master Kyp Durron - 2896 92. RaveN - 2885 93. Erin - 2804 94. FARLEY-BOBA - 2787 95. Jedi Snarky - 2682 96. Master Prophet - 2661 97. Varesyne- 2621 98. Lord Hartel - 2605 99. Arlan Vass - 2605 100. Jedi gal of Darkness - 2585 Current Projects There are a few open projects being made by some of the members of Jedi.net. The Jedi.net Store User Sasori created a Jedi.net Store on CafePress for people to order memorabilia from their time on JNet. The store has not been updated in some time, and revenue has not come in yet, but the Store still exists for all who want to show off their JNet pride. The Jedi.net App User Sasori is also in the process of writing a Jedi.net App for the iPhone/iPod Touch. With 3.0 software coming out, Sasori lacks the funds to upgrade to the new SDK and has run into a slump releasing his app with the most up to date software provided by Apple. Development is still in process, no release date has been announced. The RP Databank The Moderators of the RP have decided that clutter in the Roleplaying Database thread calls for the need of a RP Databank forum where each active Roleplayer would make a thread for his or her own character. Decisions on how this will be organized are being discussed by the Moderators and the Databank remains under construction.